Rapture
by MissLei
Summary: A year before the ZA, a young girl around 16 has a dream and begins to hear a voice in her head. She calls it fate and listens to it when it tells her to prepare. She wonders if she is crazy, but finds she does not care if she is. She just finished fortifying her inherited mansion when she sees her neighbors undead four year old clawing at her through the fence.
1. The Dream

**This is my first fanfiction. Be kind :***

It doesn't matter who you were before this. It doesn't matter if you were awful and mean or lovely and sweet. Because when I awoke on June 12th, 2006 everything that meant anything was gone. Yes there is still money in my pockets, but it is worth nothing to us now. There are still women in dresses and men in suits, but there eyes do not see anymore, there faces no longer smile. Instead they drag their decrepit bodies in a never-ending search to indulge in their hunger.

I was not scared when it began. I did not flinch at the screams of my neighbors. I did not try to help anyone. You see, I was not afraid because I knew this was coming. I had a dream on June 1st 2005. I saw Atlanta from above. I watch the blue and red lights flashing below. I watched as the people scurry around like ants going about their day. And then, in an instant it all changed. There were shrieks, and gunshots. There were growls and moans. But most of all there was blood. The last moments of my dream were filled with planes napalming the city, smoke, fire, and a voice. She said my name, and said me, _You will live._

It took me sometime to decipher and trust my dream, but I did not do it alone. The presence of the owner of the voice never left me. She guides my way and gives me the instincts to survive. I did not know exactly what was coming or when, but I knew it will be bad, the casualties will be great, and societies will be devastated. I never saw myself as one of those doomsday peppers, but I had a strong impending doom feeling that I just couldn't shake. But eventually I decided that I would follow what Fate wants me to do. That's what I decided to call this presence. I do not know she it is god or an angel, or my imagination. But I trust her; they haven't let me down so far.

My neighbors came by to complain of the noise when I started my construction. I shrugged them off with non-committed promises to keep it downI had limited time to finish this, that much I knew. I would work night and day without a care for their sleep. They asked me why a sixteen year old "child" would need to build more onto my huge empty mansion. I smiled sweetly and told them something along the lines of, "Piss off, what I do in my spare time is my own damn business."

My house is grand. My parent's were rich, they never did tell me what they did they were very secretive of their careers. And then one day they never came home. When they died they left me everything. I was a 15-year-old orphan girl with a fortune and a nanny. They died two years ago now. It seems like ages ago. So much has changed. I found their hidden room when I started construction on the underground quarters and reinforcements. It was filled with artillery, melee weapons and other gadgets. There were pictures of my parents all over the world, dressed in outfits with numerous weapons in holsters. I still don't now what they actually did, or if they even died in a car accident. But I felt a feeling of happiness about my findings that day. I had no time to waste on being angry or upset at them. I had things to do, things to prepare for.

* * *

Five months after my dream, I had finished building the under ground quarters. I already had 8 bedrooms in my original part of my house. But I needed more. I didn't know why I did, but I figured I would find out in due time. One thing I do love, is a interior design. I loved changing my rooms about when I was younger. I took advantage of the 6 underground apartments waiting to be designed. I cared not of how much money I spent. I knew I wouldn't have use for this money soon, might as well spend it when it counts. The last room I designed was a nursery, for who's children, I do not know. There are other various rooms underground like storage, recreational, dinning hall, bathrooms, blah, blah, blah. I could probably fit a good amount of people here. Math isn't really my forte, so I'll figure it out as they come.

I had four acres of property, which a ten foot tall cast iron fence surrounding the perimeter. I had a feeling this would not be enough to keep them out. I wondered what I exactly needed to keep out. Hopefully the answers were coming soon.

Eight months after the dream I had finished gathering my provisions, I had a stock room isles. The shelves were filled with non-perishables, various supplies, personal items and water to last three years at least. In the corner of the room is where I installed the solar powered generator and water pump. I put the panels on the entire roof. If the world was ending, that didn't mean I would be giving up my hot showers.

On June 15th I finished pounding the last four foot wooden stake into the ground. I had them in the ground diagonally about a foot from the fence pointing outwards. When I ordered all four hundred stakes a couple months back, the cashier looked at me like I should be put in the nutter house. At the time I didn't disagree. For all I knew I could have been schizophrenic. But now I know I was right. I watched the news when it first began last week. I did not imagine that this is what fate was bringing us. A plague on mankind in which did not end with death. But ravaged through the living by the jaws of the undead.

I saw my fist undead about three days ago. It was a child, my neighbors three year old, Cassidy. I watched her tiny hands reaching towards me through the post of the fence; she was too small to be stopped by the stakes. Her eyes were unseeing, her mouth poured blood that dripping down the front of her footy pajamas. I let out a strangled sob and fell to my knees just out of the reach of the little girl. '_She isn't in there. She is with me now my child. The brain. That is how you stop the Devil pawn.'_ Without a second thought I grabbed my trusty hunting knife and thrusted forward.

* * *

Today has been just as uneventful as the last seventy-eight days. I sit down at the bar stool by the Island in my kitchen. Days like today, with absolutely nothing to do, I often allow myself a moment to think. I wonder what happened to my nanny, Silvia. She came with us from Russia when I was seven. She never left. But the day before I saw the first news report, she told me she was going to run to the market to pick up extra milk. She never returned. I knew the town wasn't safe if she couldn't make it the one and a half mile back to our home. She never questioned me on what I was doing or what I was preparing for. She was so loyal to my family. I think she knew about my parents and felt that I must have the same type of persona. She knew I would be able to take care of myself. I just wish I didn't have to loose her so soon. '_Cry not child. She is still with you. You just cannot see.' _I smiled at Fate; she has been quiet for quite some time

I stand from my seat and lay myself tummy down on the floor. I place my legs together and my toes on the ground. I use my arms to push me up like a plank and back down again. The repetition and burning of my muscles eases my whirling mind. '_Get up.'_ I'm on my feet before I blink. _Go out the gate._ _Quick._ I grab my katana off from above the mantel and follow the directions of fate. I run down the pathway, slip out the gate and lock it behind me.

What the heck am I doing outside of here. There is an undead trying to claw at me a couple feet away. He is impaled on one of the stakes. He has only one arm, the other a gaping wound of rotten flesh. '_Pay attention. They are coming.'_

I look to my right and out of the forest run two large men. On there tail is a group of undead. Oh yes, this is exactly what I need, to release some aggression. I stand in the path of the fleeing men and they ran past me without a glance. That is until they notice that I was already slicing off the tops of the dead's heads. One by one they fall to my feet and I giggle with each demon pawn I defeat. All the undead are focused on me as well as the men who watch wide eyed as tiny little me slices through the group. I hear rather than see there are no more moans and only silence. I wipe my sword off on a shirt of a corpse and sheathe it. There is a small amount of blood on me, but I growl in annoyance anyways.

"Great I need another shower now. Fuuuuck." I spit out as my eyes cutting to the new threat next to me.

This world has changed. There is no one to protect you, no one to come save you, all you have is yourself. No way I will let these fuckers rob me or kill me or worse. I draw my gun and point it right at the meaty guy's pretty bald head. The men look at me like I am a sideshow at a carnival. Who the F are these hicks anyways. My vocabulary has become mouthy with all the time I have spent alone. I can finally swear without my nanny whacking me with a ruler. Hope I don't offend Fate to much.

"Woah now Suga, why don't ya put the gun down, we ain't gonna hurt ya. Right brotha?" The big bald one says in a slow soft voice. The other man nods and I cock the hammer of my gun. The big man looks a little sick now.

_'Wait. Put the gun down. Dixon. Their last name is Dixon. Merle is the bald one. Daryl is the hunter.'_ I nod in understanding and return my gun to its holster. They continue to look at me in that same nervous way that fills with relief as my lower my gun. I walk right up to them and stop a mere foot away from the two. I reach to the middle of their chest. I look up and study the one the other called brother. He is attractive in a way that I never thought would stir the warmth in my lower tummy. The arms of his shirt are torn off to reveal the sculpted arms and I wonder what they would be like around me or holding me down. Stop, don't even go there. Oh damn, stupid teenage hormones.

The other man is a bit taller and older I think. Merle is his name. It's a weird fucking name. Merle. Sounds like trailer park name to me. Fuck, I really need to stop these judgemental thoughts. You have changed. You are kinder now. As I scan him more I see the ripple of his abs under his shirt. Oh lord, save me, for I will sin. _Love is not a sin._ Oh shut up, I think as I roll my eyes. I never said anything about love.

I flick my eyes to the men again, trying to ignore Fates comment. The older is smirking at me and the younger man cocks his head in confusion. Yup, these men defiantly think I am crazy. I can't keep conversing in my head like this. And Of course my mouth is always ahead of my mind as I say the next words without much thought.

"Ah yes, Dixon brothers. I have been waiting for you. Come now. We have much to do." I speak in my most sweetest voice.

I almost couldn't keep my composure when I saw their faces react to me knowing who they were. I quickly unlock the gate, usher them in, lock it again and turn to walk towards my mansion, without waiting for them to catch up.


	2. Not a kid

**Thanks for the reviews! I only own Adeline and nothing from TWD. Enjoy :***

**Daryl Pov**

I watch this little fairy like girl walk away from us like it wasn't fuckin' weird that she just slaughtered around fifteen walkers on her own and also happened to know exactly who the fuck we were. She don't look like she is any older than fifteen. But damn, look at 'er, she must have been keeping boys away with a stick before all this shit went down. I shoot Merle a look, wonderin' if we should follow 'er like she said, but he just wiggles his eyebrows at me. Fuckin' Merle, I always know what he is thinkin'. Jailbait.

"Ya been followin' us?" I call after her.

She swivels around on her feet. She walks right back up to me, almost chest to chest. What is with this girl and gettin' in peoples' personal space. I huff and try to back up but she just moves forward with me. She giggles. Actually giggles. What is wrong with this girly. She so small, hardly five feet and she killed those walkers without breakin' a sweat. Her long black hair is tied up high on her head. She has cargo pants on with a tank top that makes me feel like a perv by just lookin' at her. God its a v-neck tank too. But damn, she looks dangerous, she must have like 8 different weapons on her. Her blue-gray eyes keep glazin' over though. She takes a long pause just starin' off into space. It's Like she is listenin' to somethin' we can't hear. Alright, I've made my decision; she must be fuckin' crazy.

"I don't need to follow you, Daryl Dixon," she practically sings as her eyes come back to focus on my face.

I'm pretty sure my mouth is hangin' open. Yup it is, fuck. I snap it shut. How'd she know my first name too? I look over at Merle, the fucker just whistles and sways slightly back on to the heels of his feet, inspectin' the girl. She must be playin' some sort of game. Bet she thinks this is real funny. She probably got a whole army of people ready to fuckin' jump us if we follow her in there. Nuh uh, no way am I goin' in that fuckin' house. I almost jump out of my skin when another giggle escapes her lips. This girl is weird, ain't nothing to giggle about in this world. Even so, I can't help but think that the sound of her laugh is almost soothin' and compellin' like a siren from them fantasy books. Can we go back to her lips again because they are so red and pouty, how she do that all the time? Fuck, Dixon shut up.

"I'm alone, as in by myself. I do not have anyone in the house. But be assured, I can absolutely take care of myself." She says, while walking backwards towards the house, with a wink.

What the fuck. How did she know…that I…I thought…what? I just look at her. This girl is really somethin' else. She gotta have been in the trees or somethin' listenin' to us when we were checkin' out this house yesterday. She is a fuckin' minx thats for sure. I put my thumb to my mouth and start chewing on the skin. I'll play her game for now, maybe she has some food in there. By now she is almost to her front door of her house. Biggest damn house I ever seen. Damn, sure was lucky to find this place.

* * *

**Girl pov**

Ugh, I am starving, would they hurry up. I'm not going stab them or anything. Why would I have saved them if I wanted to do that? I look back and they seem to be having a quiet argument, obviously trying to decide if they want to trust me or not. Whatever, it's not like they can get out. I have the key to the lock on the gate. I walk right into the mudroom, kick off my combat boots and go to the kitchen. I am looking through the food pantry when I here a grunt behind me. I turn around quickly, hand already on my knife and I see it is just the Dixon's standing there staring at me. They are really quiet, damn how did I not hear them?

"Ya gots some splainin' to do, Baby Doll," Merle drawls out. Great, I just love endearing nicknames. His accent is thicker than Daryl's. I wonder why he talks so rough. Must be some true southerners I have here.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But first." I hold up two boxes for them to see, "Hamburger helper or Spongebob mac n' cheese?" I ask them genuinely with a wide smile. Daryl locks eyes with me and he gets right in my face. That reminds me, I should grab some extra tooth brushes.

"Who the fuck is spongebob? Look ya fuckin' bitch, if ya don't…"

Merle interrupts him with, "Now Baby Brotha, that ain't no way to treat the little lady who just wants ta feed us."

I smile up at him real bright like and bat my eyes a couple times. At least someone knows I don't want to hurt them. I move over to the stove and start grabbing some pans. I flick on the burner and start to cook both meals. I figured they would need it. I turn around and both men are visably stunned.

"This place gots power?" asks Daryl. "Ya got water too?"

"Yes, of course. I made sure this baby would be in tiptop shape. Especially the showers," I explain as I wink at the boys. "Go on, why don't you go take one while I make dinner."

"No can do, Baby Girl. We need some answers first," Merle answers back.

"Okay, fine then what do you want to know?" I say while watching the boiling water and stir the meat in the other pan.

"Ya know who we are. Who the fuck are ya?" Daryl retorts at me. Charming, he has a temper. Obviously someone woke up on the wrong side of the fuckin' bed. _All people are different, Darling__. You must learn to be accepting. _

"Oh my, I'm sorry Sir," did I just hear a growl? "I haven't been around another soul for seventy-eight days. My name is Adeline. But you can call Addie, Ads, Linny, Adely, Adela, Delly…"

"Shut ya trap Girl," Merle begins, " Where are you from Pipsqueak. Ya don't sound like ya from aroun' here. Gots a funny accent dontcha?"

"Well Sir, I was born in Russia and moved here when I was seven. But we traveled a lot, mostly in Europe, but we never stayed anywhere long enough to adapt to their dialect, so I guess I have a mixed accent." I state.

"Enough with the Sir shit already. And ya said ya were all alone. Where are yer parents little girl?" Merle says while stepping closer with every word.

I swallow anxiously and look up at this man. He is so much taller than me. He could break me in half with two fingers. How do I know he won't hurt me. Fuck, this was a stupid idea, bringing them in here. '_They are here because you need them.'_ I roll my eyes. Why the hell would I need these brutish men. '_Do not question, just follow. They will help you find the rest.'_ The rest of who? '_In time, child.'_ I nod and continue my surveying of the man who is Merle Dixon. I take in his height, and giant arms that are littered with scars. I noticed that Daryl's are much the same. They must not have had an easy life. But who does. I shall answer these men's questions truthfully I suppose. He keeps getting closer. A shiver runs up my spine. Oh god, not again. Get your mind out of the gutter, Linney! I clear my throat a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, I was raised to always address men as Sir and woman as Madame, I'll try to not do it anymore. Anyways, they died a couple years ago. They left me the house. And so I began working on by making it bigger, better, stronger, unbreachable. No one will get through. We are safe here." I answer simply as if it was no big deal.

Daryl's eyes narrow as he begins to look me over. He lifts his gaze from my feet to my head, pausing briefly at my chest. Did mean, grumpy Daryl Dixon just check out little ol' me? This might be more fun than I thought.

"Wait a sec'. Did you jus' say ya start building all of this right after they died?" Daryl asks and I nod. "And before the world ended?" Again I nod, wondering what the big deal is.

"Ya knew this was comin'?" Merle whispers in shock.

I continue to stir the food. It is almost done so I take my time grabbing plates from the shelf and dishing out servings. I make my way to the fridge and turn towards the men.

"Iced tea or lemonade?" They don't say a word. They just glare at me. "Fuuuuck, fine. You want to know all my secrets well here it goes. Better get a pen ready," my voice turns to ice as I slice out my words. "I had a dream alright? I saw Atlanta burn and everyone and everything dying. I did not know what I had to keep out but I knew it would be coming soon. So I fortified the fuck out of this place. Happy?"

Merle whistles a long pitch and breaks the silence. "Woo, wee girl. Ya sure are lucky. That don't explain why ya know our names now,Baby Girl. Ya sure you weren't follow ole' Merle and Darylina. Ya just wants some company dotcha?" He slides towards me in an almost predatory way. "Ya want someone to keep ya nice and warm at night, hmm Baby Girl. Gots needs don't ya. Me and Baby Brotha here can help you out, mmhmm ya we can."

"Common Merle, Leave 'er alone. She's just a kid." Daryl pushes Merle away from me.

I scoff and consider his words. That's what he thinks? That I'm just some little kid all alone without a mommy or a daddy. I am not a fucking little kid. I am a fucking badass lady that can take care of herself. My face feels heated with an obvious blush that I know they can see from the smirk on Merle's face. I'll show them. Just watch me bitches.

"Now, Now Daryl, No need to be physical. Merle here was just stating his opinion. Now let me state mine. I was one hundred and ten percent not following you," I let my voice turn soft yet vicious. "Like I told Daryl, I didn't need to follow you, because I knew you were going to come to me."

I always loved theatrics so with a blink I put on my most innocent wide-eyed face and let my voice flow like honey. "And Daryl, there are no children anymore. I am young, but I know what I want," my eyes slide over their torsos imagining the vastness of their muscles. "And when I want it. I'll take it."


	3. Guider of Souls

**I am so happy. I did not think I would even have anyone read this! Thanks for all the reviews and followers/favorites. You guys are awesome. I only own Adeline and not anything from TWC. **

**Addie Pov**

I left the men downstairs, while I lean against the wall to catch my breath. It shouldn't be so hard to be around people. But damn I've never met anyone who makes me so mad and so horny at the same damn time. And I was blessed with two of 'em! All thanks to Fate. To top it all of, they are going to be asking so many questions that I don't have the fucking answers too. For the moment though, I got away from them. I'll just take my time up here and let them discuss the crazy girl down there. What the hell am I going to tell them when they ask how I know about them? 'I listen to a voice in my head that knows everything and anything.' Yeah that will go over well, they will just shoot my point blank if I tell them that. Plus I had to be a little cheeky bitch back there and make sexual innuendos. I think I have been up here for a good ten minutes so it's probably time I go face them.

I walk down the hallways to my room. Even before the world went to hell in a hand basket, I was pretty weird. I wasn't a typical rich girl princess, instead I turned kinda dark and gloomy after my parents died. My walls are red, black, and white. I have a rather large collection of sugar skulls, which are hand painted skulls that are pretty common in South America. Anyways, I have atleast one hundred of them on a viewing shelf. My bed is a king size with a black silk canopy. I have Marylin Monroe and Audrey Hepburn pictures littering the walls as well as other things like trinkets and pictures of my friends. Which, now that I think of it, all of my friends in these pictures are probably dead. I should probaby feel worse for them than I do, but I can't help but feel that they are better off not in this world. Deciding that I have had enough time dilly dalling, I strip to my underwear and routinely pull on a large T-Shirt that I always put on before showering. It's pretty goes down to my knees, so it's kinda like a ugly dress. I enter my bathroom and I grab a couple towels and head down the stairs, taking them one at a time in order to prolong the last couple of seconds I have before I am out of my comfort zone once again.

I finally make it down the stairs and turn the corner into the kitchen. The men are sitting at the dinner table, shoving food into their faces. I probably would be doing the same if I hadn't eaten anything in God knows how long. Both set of eyes dart to me once I enter the room. I hear a clanking metal noise and notice that Daryl just dropped his fork on the flore and now Merle is staring at me with a wolfish grin. What the fuck has their panties in a bunch? I go and set the towels on the island and notice that they don't have anything to drink. So I go to the cabinet and grab a couple cups. They are pretty high up so I push myself up on my tippy-toes. When I return to the island with to pour some juice for them, I notice their both their eyes are darker, almost lust filled and still staring at me intensely. What the heck is wrong with them? And of course my mouth is ahead of me once again.

"Alright, spit is out. What are you guys staring at?" I practically yell out. Merle's grin just gets bigger and Daryl looks at the floor. A couple second of silence pass and I wonder if they are just going to ignore me. That is until I hear Daryl start to mumble.

"Well, Uh..Addie.." He starts but Merle Interrupts him. He sure does love to do that to his brother.

"Awe, Darylina ya always been the sweet one. Well, Little Lady. We haven't seen any young pieces o' ass like yerself since the world shit the bed. Hell, you are even better than the broads we were used to seeing," My eyes must visibly narrow because Daryl elbows his brother. Merle brushes him off and continues on like it's nothing. "And here ya are walking 'round in just a T-shirt reachin' up for cups n' shit. I know even my sweet little Baby Brotha snuck a peak at that pretty little black lace stick out from unda there."

I have never been so embarrassed in my whole entire life. Scratch that, I have never been so mortified in my whole fucking life. I currently want to go deep throat a chainsaw and end it all right now. I'd rather jump in a pool full of piranhas than stand here with their gazes eating me up. How could I have been so stupid; walking down here in my shower getup. I might as well tape a stick a sticker to my forehead that says 'Hello, my name is dumbass.' Common, Fate you coulda warned a sista. Awesome, no reply. Like usual. I'm pretty sure I just turned into a lobster by the look of the blush rapidly covering my skin. At least I had enough sense to keep my bra own. Alright, Addie, how bout you play it off real cool like. Ya know, smooooth.

"Oh well, would yah look at that. Silly me. I'm obviously still not used to having company. Shoulda takin' a picture though, cause I sure won't be making this mistake again." I say with a wink to Merle and in my best southern accent. "I'll just leave you some towels and you can go find a shower to use. There are four upstairs and three downstairs. I am going to be using the one that is connected to black room all the way to the right upstairs. Downstairs there is a closet filled with all kinds of clothes, You should both be able to find something that fits. As for your dirty shit, just leave it outside of the bath room doors."

I'm already half way to the stair case by the time I finish talking. Without letting them fit in a syllable or ask my any questions, I quickly make my escape while I mentally punch myself in the face. Good job Addie. You're totally on top of it today. '_Could of been worse'. _Oh so now you make an appearance, yah little bitch.

* * *

**Merle Pov**

Woo, wee. That girl is fine. Like more than fine, smokin' hot. I know my Darylina over there is gettin' all hot n' bothered. How did a little chickadee like herself make it all this time alone. She sure is lucky that we found this place and not some of them other guys we met along the way. They would a' grabbed her and ruined 'er without a second thought. But I, I am a little more careful with these kinds o' things. I'll take my time and get her ready for Ole Merle. She'll be beggin' for me by the time I'm done. Shoot, maybe if I'm feelin' generous i'll let Baby Bro take 'er for a ride. Speakin' of the pussy, he is just sittin' over their chewing his damn nail. Fuckin' pussy that's what he is.

"Alright, Darylina. You heard the girly, we best go get all this dirt offs us," I tell him while standing up to go find a shower.

"We are just gonna do what she says? We don' even know much bout her yet. We should ask 'er some questions 'fore we get all comfy," he all but growls out.

"Why are you always such a fuckin' pussy? She is offerin' us a fucking showa and you are gonna pass that up? Fine suit ya self," I say while leaving him at the island.

I make my way to the stairs leading to the basement. Shit, I ain't never been in a house this big. It's like a damn hotel. How many rooms did she say she had here? The basement is all just one long hallway with three rooms on each side. I'm guessin' the rooms have the bathroom connected to it. I pick one room that don't look too girlish and claim it as my own. Might as well stay here for a bit. Why leave when we got a little lady to feed us, a bed to kick it in, and runnin' water. This place is a fuckin' gold mine. But, what the fuck did she mean she was waitin' for us? As soon as I'm done in here, that little bitch is gonna answer our questions whether she likes it or not.

I turn the shower knob on and watch the water fall from a large circular spout on the ceiling. Fuck, would ya look at that. The showa head makes it look like its fucking rainin'. Damn, rich people and their fuckin' fancy shit. I step in and the water is actually fuckin' hot. I look around for the soap and get a good lather in my hands goin'. I lean my head against the glass wall and move my right hand down to my junk. No, way am I going to pass off an opportunity to rub one out. It's been too long since I had some peace from the bro or even been in a safe place where I can let my mind wander. I slide my soapy hand down my semi-hard dick. It only takes two or three strokes before I am rock hard and leakin'. Like I said it's been way to long. By now, I am pounding my member into my hand using my whole body. That pretty lil' number out there sure is somethin'. She is so small, I bet she is tight as fuck. Looks fit too, probably works out. She looks like she could use a good fuckin' too. Pound some of the crazy out of her. She'd probably be more calm if she got some too. I'm gettin' close and decide to sit down on this shower bench in here. I start up again and flick my thumb over the tip and squeeze down trying to imagine how tight that ass might be. One more thrust of my palm and I'm pushed over the edge spurtin' my seed into the shower stream. I continue my washin' gettin' all the grime off. I wonder if Baby Brotha was tuggin' one out while taking a showa too.

* * *

**Addie Pov**

Merle and Daryl are taking their showers while I have just finished putting their dirty clothes in the washer. I know for a fact that they probably have a lot of questions. I walk up both flight of stairs and throw myself on the bed in my room. I know for a fact that they will have a shit ton of questions. The first thing that they are gonna wanna know is how I knew they were coming and knew who they were. How do I explain that? '_Say you're a prophetess'._ What the fuck, Fate? Nobody uses that word anymore. I continue thinking about what I am going to say when I start to nod off.

When I open my eyes I see that I am in a garden, sitting on a white bench below an arch lined with white roses. The sun is high and there are beautiful, colorful plants of all sorts. There is no breeze but it isn't too hot, sure doesn't feel like Georgia. I stand up to look behind be and there is a fucking woman standing next to me. Holy motherfucker, she scared the shit out of me. Where did she come from? She was not here when I was sitting down. My hand moves to grab one of my knives and I notice that I am not wearing any of them. In fact, I am not wearing what I was when I fell asleep. Duh, Addie, this is a dream. Okay, got that figured out, but I still don't know who the F this lady is.

"Adeline, welcome," She says. Her voice is melodic and familiar. Oh shit, I know her!

"Fate, you are defiantly not how I pictured you," I say casually.

Her eyebrows furrow but she does not inquire more. I look her over, she is unearthly. She is way too pretty to be human. Her features look porcelain with high eyebrows and peach colored lips. Her skin is nearly white and her hair platinum. Her white gown only adds to her angelic impression.

"Who are you, what are you?" I ask as I slide back down to sit next to her. She almost hurts to look at, so I settle for pretending to find my hands really interesting.

She laughs, but it sounds so fucking beautiful. Who's laugh actually sounds beautiful instead of an abnormal guttural sound that comes from within? She looks like she is thinking hard, like she doesn't even know what the answer is.

"I cannot tell you too much my child for it will only effect the order of things. It matters not what I am. The question you should ask is why am I here. And the answer to that is to give you the information you need for your duty. We are all given jobs to do in this world. Some hunt for food, some wash clothes, others cook the food. There are people who mother others, people who protect, and people who make decisions. But you my child, your job is to guide others." She finishes her statement like that is all supposed to make sense to me.

"Guide, guide what or who? And what info do I need? Could you be an vaguer." I spill out.

"You will guide those who are worthy into righteousness. And the "info" I will be giving you will help you find them. I will always be here to help you steer the way." She says. i know I am not going to get anywhere with her on the subject. So I switch my questions to things she might to allowed to answer.

"Why did this happen? Why did the dead start to pillage the living?" I quietly ask.

"The world did not become what it was intended to be. There was no harmony or cooperation. Only greed, hunger and devastation. And so the people upstairs made a decision. All those who were of good intent fell ill and were brought to live in Nirvana. The ones who were not ready or were destined for hell stayed on earth. With an exception of a few, like you, who we need down here. A bargain was struck with the devil and he was given the empty shells of the dead to do with what he pleased. With allowing that to happen we anticipated there to be tribulations in which those left can redeem themselves. The devil is using the dead to capture as many remaining souls as he can to bring down to the underworld. With no laws or rules to live by, people can get away with whatever they want. You must find the ones who deserve a chance. Bring them to sanctuary. If they prove themselves than they will be rewarded with a place in Nirvana. If a person is marked by the dead, than there is nothing that can be done for them, they belong to the man downstairs." she states.

She looks at me to make sure I have comprehended all she said. I nod for her to continue. "You are very close in your nickname for me. In several tales throughout religion there are three women who monitor the life lines of the living. We hold the scissors that cut the line and ends a persons life. My two sisters and I each chose one life line that belongs to a person with great potential. So that means that sometime in your remaining time on earth you shall meet up with these other guider of souls, combine your saved communities, and lead them to Nirvana. That will be some time from now. Until then you must begin your search. You will know who to look for when the time presents itself. The first souls you'll find belong to a woman and with her she carries a baby. A girl of only 3 months old. She is the first innocent born into this new world. She is important and must be found, for the devil is already looking for her." Fate's voice fades as well as the garden. And in seconds I am plunged into the blissful, darkness of slumber

* * *

**I have no idea or no plan for this story. I'm just making it up as I go. Any suggestions as much appreciated.**


	4. Her Eyes

**Daryl Pov**

I may be quiet and 'sweet' but, I'm just like Merle. Maybe not in the pushy, persuasive way. But the way we think is almost identical. Yeah, I know I'm smarter than him, and don't do drugs n' shit. But, we both looked at that fuckin' girl the same way. We both have these monsters inside of us. He just lets his show more. I feel so fuckin' shitty when I have those thoughts. That girl is just a kid. Just a broken kid.

I'm sitting in the kitchen, looking through the fridge that is full of food. Like actual vegetables and fruits. Fuck, are those eggs? I pull open the freezer and it is packed full of frozen meat. This girl really prepared. I walk over to the back sliding door and stand outside on the porch. Fuck. Over to the right she has an actual garden and a chicken coop fenced in right beside that. There is a small barn like structure and as I walk inside there are about six cows. I hear some hummin' coming from the last stall on the right. I peak over the wall and see the girl on 'er knees milking a fuckin' cow.

She hasn't heard me yet, so I take a moment to just watch her. She is not like any seventeen-year-old I've ever met. She acts fuckin' crazy sometimes when she just listens to something in 'er head. She likes to butcher walkers, and garden. She is a fuckin' Suzie homemaker if I ever saw one. And she ain't scared of nothing. She should be. The world is endin' and almost everyone is dead. But she sings and dances and giggles all the fuckin' time. It's aggravatin' actually.

I break the silence bluntly. "Why, ain't you scared of nothin' girl?"

She don't even look at me before she starts talkin, "I have nothing to be afraid of. I will live," she answers simply.

I blink a couple times, just tryin' to understand what the fuck she is talking about. She still hasn't looked at me. It's like she knew I was here all along. There is somethin' wrong with this girl. She's too calm.

"You don't know that girl. People droppin' like flies now a' days," I say dryly.

She finally looks at me and just smiles. Her teeth are perfect and white, making her smile too damn bright. Her eyes have a slight sparkle in them, like she is almost laughin' at me.

"Are you sure?" She says.

What the fuck does that mean? She's so confusin'. She talks in riddles and never give straight answers. I don't know what to say to her now. She pisses me off to no end. All I want to do it yell at her and then push her up against the wall. Take her, make her mine. Wait, no stop. You were just thinkin' she was crazy and now you wanna fuck her. Dixon, you are one messed up man.

* * *

**Addie Pov**

Daryl doesn't answer me, he just stares or kinda glares at me. I wonder what is going through that thick head of his. He is always quiet, well unless he is yelling. At least that is what I have observed so far. So why is he talking to me now? Maybe he is like me, calculating and watchful. I wonder why I need him, and I intend to find out.

Daryl, give me a hand please?" I reach my right hand up asking him to help me stand. He flinches for a second and looks at my hand like it might burn him.

He finally grips my hand and yanks me up. He drops my hand before I can even register that I am on my feet. I sway for a second and then reach down and grab the fresh milk jug. I place it in the fridge in the backroom area of the barn. Daryl is still standing there when I return. Again he says nothing, I will have to initiate the conversation he obviously wants to have.

"Come Daryl, take a walk with me." I say as I lace my arm around his. He stiffens. That confirms my suspicion of past trauma. He doesn't like to be touched and he is very wary of being near people. Someone must have hurt him in his life. He had not had a kind path. I audibly sigh and he openly looks at me. Perhaps I am meant to help him overcome this fear of being cared for. Because that is what I am supposed to do right? Care for him? Ugh common Fate, aren't you supposed to nudge me in the right direction? Fine, I guess I'll just do what ever I want.

I drag him along to walk around the fence with me. His face still look like he is slightly uncomfortable. But as we walk in the silence he slowly relaxes. He must realize he can't get away and must walk with me. He keeps up his facade of annoyance. I can see through it though, he is curious. That much is clear, otherwise he would have pushed me away already.

We walked all the way back to the front of the house and sat on the front porch where Merle was sitting in a chair, smoking a cigarette. I let go of Daryl and sit on the swinging bench. Daryl chooses another chair between Merle's and my bench. The sun is almost setting and it is peaceful with a slight warm breeze. Daryl is looking at me without any shame. Both men and calm now, probably because the have been feed and cleaned.

Daryl quietly clears his throat, "Who told ya who we were? Why'd ya ask us to come with ya?

I close my eyes and contemplate my answer. "It doesn't matter how I know who you are, I just do. And I asked you both here because I need you. Yeah, you guys are kinda rough around the edges, but if you were real bad you would have tried to hurt me already. I am looking for people who belong here. Who deserve a chance to live here with me. And I think you guys can help me make this place better. Safer. Isn't that what you were looking for? A place to 'kick it,' eat, laugh, live."

My last statement caused Merle to look at me, and narrow his eyes. Ah, I think I struck another cord. Sometime I think I can tell what they are thinking. Not outright, but I can feel what they want. They share a look and silently come to a conclusion. Daryl isn't much of a negotiator, so I look to Merle for the verdict. He begins to walk closer to me.

"Ya sure are one strange little lady. I like it here, so I think we are gonna stay for some time and ya gonna have to listen to me from now on. Cause I know whats best, baby. Ya gonna give us some more answer soon, or else. And if ya do anything funny will take this place right out from underneath ya," Merle says as his voice drops and his glare turns menacing.

I look at him in disbelief and then giggle. His face turns softer and cocks his head in confusion, Daryl is somewhere in the background slowly backing away. Which makes laugh again. Before I know it I am having a laughing attack that bends me over and strains my abs, causing tears to leak from my eyes. When I gain composure I find that both men had backend up a little and look somewhat concern. I suppress my last giggle and turn back to my mischievous, conniving self. '_Calm yourself Adeline. You can show them you are a leader without brutality.' _I Ignore her words. When I lift my gaze towards them, both men can see how serious I have become. I am still lowered in a crouch and my right hand in reaching back to grab the small blade in my boot. I pounce on Merle, forcing him to the ground with an unearthly force. I have a knee on his chest and the blade to his throat. He is visibly stunned and confused on how a one hundred and fifteen pound girl just threw him to the ground. He looks frightened and whispers something about my eyes. I cut him off.

"You seem to be mistaken, you are a guest in my house. If you want my food, my water, my beds, my sanctuary, then you need to follow my orders. Be careful what you say. You do not want to bite the hand that feeds you, silly man." I say icily, my odd accent becoming thicker with each word.

I lift myself off of him. And once again turn my back and go inside my home, leaving them to mediate my words.

_'That isn't actually how I would have done it.' _Then it's a good thing you aren't me. Anyways, I didn't really hurt him, there is just no room for delicacy anymore. Especially if you want to get your point across.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! I liked this chapter, It was kind of just a filler while I figure out where I want this to go next.**


	5. Monsters

**Hello, hello Loveys. **

**I have been so busy studying for finals, I haven't even had a chance to think about this. Plus, I like to work on things over time so it might be a couple days between updates. Also, thank you for all the reviews and such! It means so so so much :]**

* * *

**Addie Pov**

I cannot calm down! And i'm not being just dramatic. Like I am actually filled with this agonizing, radiating anger. It's like a whole new level of fury that I did not even know existed. After storming away from the fuck faces out on the porch, I made my way to the living area on the ground floor of the mansion. It is filled with couches, arm chairs, gaming chairs and other various furniture items. I have gaming consoles, darts, foosball, chess, a book case, and pretty much everything else that can keep you entertained during the long, seemingly never ending days of the apocalypse.

I'm sitting in my favorite black plush arm chair thingy that kinda looks like a hand. I have my head between my knees and trying to calm my breathing and heart rate. But I've been at it for a good ten minutes to no avail. I hear some footfalls coming my way from the hall I entered through. I brace myself for whichever Dixon has blessed me with their presence. Does he have a death wish? Because I will not be held accountable for whatever actions I may or may not make.

"Girl, 'm know brotha can be a... " Daryl beings to say but abruptly ends his sentence with a choked noise when I whip my face up to meet his.

His eye's widen largely and he stumbles backwards hitting the wall and then looking towards the door out of here. Da fuck is his problem?

"You better have a fucking good reason to disturb me Dixon." I spit out his direction while standing to my feet. He slowly starts slowly scooting along the wall in the direction of the exit. His face almost looks shocked, like he is seeing a ghost or an alien.

"I..I..ya..Addie..what.?" He stutters out.

"Talk much? Spit it out already, I a'int got all day." I say taking a couple steps his way.

He quickly throws his hands out trying to keep the distance between us. Is he afraid of me? I didn't make that much of a scene did I? I thought I was pretty menacing, but not enough to visibly scare a grown ass man. Maybe it's due to my face bein all red cause I'm so fricken mad. He probably just doesn't want to get tackled.I take another step and he winces. I'm atleast ten feet away, slowly getting closer when he finally catches his tongue.

"Ya eyes, Addie ya eyes. Don't come any fucking closer." He pleas.

There is a mirror on the farthest wall from where I am. I move to it faster than I think I should have. Wasn't I just like twenty feet away? The fuck just happened? I turn around a see Daryl bolting through the door. I turn back to the mirror and gasp. I don't hardly recognize myself. Yeah, I still have my high cheeckbones and pouty lips. Same small nose and black shaped eyebrows. But my eyes, they are not the normal deep sea blue that I have known all my life. They are gold. I blink a couple times to try to stop whatever trick my mind is playing on me. Nope, they are still gold. They are bright, sparkly and fiercely, beautiful. I want to say almost supernaturally hypnotizing. Fate, what did you do to me? What did you make me? _'Better, stronger, unstoppable." _

_"_Why, Why would you do this to me? They are scared of me! Did you see how fast I moved." I begin talking out loud unconsciously. "

And I tackled Merle to the ground. I did! I couldn't even lift a heavy box before this, and now I can bring grown men to their knees?! Actually that isn't the worst thing. But back to the point, how can I help and make people trust me if you made me a monster!" I scream at fate.

'_That isn't all I have given you. Strength and speed are just the beginning. And well, the eyes were an unintended side effect. What do you expect, you were given extramundane, otherworldly, dare I say heavenly gifts.'_

_"_Great, just fucking great. I'm a fucking angel freak!" I shriek while spinning around, where I find both men sitting on the couch completely perplexed, but highly, intrigued. You couldn't have given me super hearing or something? Soooooo helpful ya bitch. '_How do you know? You didn't even try." _

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, you aren't helping!" I yell out to her while I wrap my hand around my ears and squeeze my eyes shut. I just want her out of my head. Why couldn't she have just left me alone. If she didn't pick me that I wouldn't be in this mess. I would be with my parents and my nanny. Not all alone with two fucking redneck's from hell. Oh fuck, they are still in here aren't they. I peak open an eye, yup they are still there just staring at me. Well, my fucking secret is no longer a secret anymore!

* * *

**Daryl Pov**

I thought she was just crazy. Ya know, got dropped on 'er heard couple time, like Merle. But, there is somethin' else goin' on. Merle and I both saw her eyes, and she down right knocked big bro on the ground. And when she moved to that mirror, I blinked and she was already at it. She moved so fast, so fucking fast. I bet she gonna drop some fangs on us pretty soon. I read bout vampires one time from my momma's secret stash 'o books. She can do pretty much all the thangs they could. Not that I believe in vampires, even though I did see a chupacabra one time while huntin' one time.

Merle and I are sittin' on one of the couches watching this crazy little girl screaming to no one or maybe her self. We decided to come in here after I told Merle what I saw. Now, he ain't always the one to believe me right away, so he musta been comin' up with his own ideas bout her. We thought bout leavin' till we realized that she had the key to the padlock. And the more I think about it, the more I don't want to leave this place. It is exactly what we need if we're gonna find everyone from the prison. It has more than enough rooms for the group if we can find them. We just have to deal with her first.

So here we are waitin' for her crazy girl conversation to end, wait a fuckin' sec did she just say angel. I look over at Merle and his eyes are narrowed. He is judgin her, tryin' to figure 'er out. He is always skeptical bout things. I doubt he is gonna settle for some fucked explanation. If she tells me that she is an angel here to take me to save me than i'll climb over that fence. I don't care how fuckin' high it is. I ain't gonna deal with some Jesus shit. fuck, If she is one of the Jehovah's witnesses people ill shoot 'er.

She has just now realized that we are here. She continues her on going conversation in her head. Her eyes are no longer gold, which is good because they was scary as fuck. And Dixon aren't s'posed to get scared. She calms down and makes her way to a fancy smancy black chair that is across from us. She pulls her feet up onto the chair, wraps her arms around her knees like she's huggin' em. She doesn't talk at first, just stares.

"What do you want to know?" she asks so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. I have so many questions that I want to ask, I try to think of what one is the most important. I'm bout to speak, but Merle beats me to it.

"What are ya?" hey asks. His voice ain't as rough as it is when he's usually interrogation' people. He's tryin not to scare her, or maybe he's tryin not to make her mad. We both don't want ta see that again.

"I don't know, human I think. Just a little special that's all." She says with a sign as if she is exhausted by this conversation all ready.

"What d'ya mean, by special girl?" I say before Merle can get a word in.

"Well, I'm not completely sure yet. I know I can move fast and a bit stronger than I should be. I sometimes know when things might happen or who people might be. There might be more, but I don't know yet." She speaks quietly, almost afriad of our reactions. Yah, right. Like she should be 'fraid of us, she's the freak.

"Who you talkin' to in that head o' yers?" Merle asks while leaning further back into the couch.

She takes a deep breath in and closes her eye, she listens in her head for a moment then begins to speak, "I don't really know how to put this, but I hear a voice sometimes," she breaks off her sentences and looks at us, "Just one voice, a woman. And she tells me things. Like what to do and where to find supplies. She told me who you two were. I don't want to go to much into it, but you just got to trust me."

We just stare at her for a sec. Merle huff and smiles to himself, who knows what the fuck he's thinkin'. I ain't sure what to think either. I want to say she is lyin' but she ain't got no reason to. She is just a girl all alone, with a big house n lots o' supplies. She didn't have ta let us come in here and feed us. She very well could 'ave just let us keep runnin' from the geeks. She takes our silence as a need for more explanation."

"I promise I'm not going to hurt anyone; just the opposite. I want to help people. This place is big enough. We could fit up to thirty people in the house alone. And we got a lot more land we could build on. It is perfect don't you see? I have to do this and you guys are supposed to help me find everyone to fill it," She says matter-of-factly.

She is getting excited now. She is real passionate about this place being some sort of safe haven. But this voice thing, i'm not sure I buy it. From the looks of it, Merle don't believe her all that much neither. But she don't look all that dangerous, not when her eyes aren't gold and she ain't growling at us. We both just gotta stay on her good side. I don't think she is gonna let us leave anytime soon. And if we did leave, I'm sure she'd try to follow us. So for now we are stuck with her.

But, maybe if she's looking for people than she'd be alright with my family commin' here ta stay. Merle would probably hit me if he heard me callin' the group that. But he left for a long time, and I grew close to them. Those people are the closest thing to a family that I have ever had. I never been a people person, but those guys got under my skin. I think about little ask kicker most days. I hope she got out of there. I hope someone brought her somewhere safe. She is just so little and helpless. She wouldn't survive out there.

I look to the small, hopeful girl infront of me and I know what I'm gonna say next. "How many walker have you killed?"

"Way more than fifteen," she says with a smirk.

"How many people have you killed?" I grumble out.

"One." She says while behind her eyes she relives the memory.

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"A man came by here. Was already bitten. He asked me too," She answers quietly.

I accept her answers with a grunt. My thoughts are cut short by Merle's ugly fuckin' voice.

"Say we buy your little story Suga, what's in it for us." He asks dumbly.

What's in it for us? Well look the fuck around. I say we just follow whatever fantasy she has, long as she don't get us killed. We need his place, but Merle is always wheelin' and dealin' trying to get the most out of a situation. Usually if he don't then he just goes and forces what he wants outa them. But, I think he knows that we already got it pretty good if we stay here and help 'er. What else can he possibly ask her to give up. I look up at her. She's all big eyes and beggin' for us to stay. Fuck, she is beggin. For us, maybe not in that way (fuck, I wish it was in that way though, but it would be so fucking hot, god damn), but still no one ever wants our help.

"Well, I don't know, there ain't much else ta give ya. I already gave you beds, food, showers, and clothes." she says as she stands out of her chair and puts her hands on her hips.

She looks way to young when she does that. Fuck, her hands adjust, pulling up her shirt and she revealing a tiny sliver of pale pink skin. It looks so out of place against her all black skin tight outfit. Does the sun not bother her? Fuck. That skin though. I can't stop staring at it. I want to reach out and slide my fingers against it. It is so pale and creamy and so fuckin' smooth. Why am I so attracted to her. I don't ever feel this way round girls her age. Merle always jokes bout jailbait. But we never got close enough ta one to even think about 'em that way.

But this girl is sexy and so damn confusin'. With her dangerous act, innocent eyes, and crazy fucked-up-ness. But I just want to step closer to her now. I want to run my hands along her tummy, among other things. I can feel the monster comin' out of me. The lustful perverted part of me that wants to pull her into my lap and rip her clothes off her body. I look away from her and down towards the black carpet, while pulling my thumb to my mouth.

"Well, Baby Girl, ya know men have other needs Hunny." He drawls out. From the corner of my eye I see him grab at his crotch at his crotch.

Blush is spreading up her neck as her mouth opens to an O. Her pupils widen and I swear her eyes turn to an even deeper more enticing, blue. He did not just say that. A Dixon is a Dixon, got the almost the same thoughts 'n everythin'. He has always gotta be so blunt though; he don't even try to keep his monster in check. I should stop Merle from whatever he's gonna say. She is too damn young for either one of us. Probably never had no boyfriend or nothin' neither. Anyways, she pretty much just told us that she don't even know if she's human. Priorities, we obviously have none.

"I bet you'd be quiet the ride. Dontcha' think so little bro, wouldn't she just be a little hellion. Mmm mm mm, yep I know ya want her to help ya with yer needs too dontcha. See baby girl, he may be my sweet little Darylina, but he sure is hiding how much he wants ya. Just look at 'im" He continues on. In between his words stands up, makes his way over to her and presses up behind her.

Oh here we go, He knows I hate it when he call me his. It sturs somethin' deep in me that I don't even want ta think about. And did I ever say that Merle always likes to drag me into his shit? Every fuckin' time. He could 'ave just went on harassin' her without bringin' me inta it. I was doing a perfectly good job keeping my arousal in check. She is crazy as fuck but my dick don't seem to agree with me. All the blood is rushing down, making it thick and hard. It strainin' against my jeans. And now all I can think bout is how she smells like lilacs and if she tastes just as good. And Merle, he does somethin to me too, he uses just the words to turn me on. He knows it too and he will use it whenever he feel the desire too. The both of em together; it's drivin' me insane. Fuck fuck fuck.

I finally make eye contact with her. She doesn't look like she's scared or upset like I thought she'd be. But, of course I forget, she has no reason to be scared. She could knock us on our asses before we could even blink. Which is what she should be doin'. Merle 'as no right to put his hands or 'er. She should be disgusted but she ain't. Nah, she looks like she is fighting a battle of her own dark emotions.

She ain't what I thought she was; she has a world of secrets inside of her. Everything about her seems so polished and pampered. Like she hasn't see a lick of the world outside, like it didn't effect her at all. That's a lie though because behind her pretty, unscathed face is this thing lurking. Sometimes in the depths of her eyes I can see it. It's dangerous, feral and wild. It's looks almost...monstrous.


	6. Sandwich

**Merle/Addie/Daryl Smut! Be warned. Thanks for all the follows and input!**

* * *

**Addie Pov**

I was about to ask Merle if he was fucking joking when I caught myself. Of course they aren't joking. It's been god knows how long since they seen a woman. Yet alone one as pretty as me. Yes, I know I can be narcissistic, bitch sometimes, but is it really such a bad thing to love yourself? People before the world went to shit thought that loving yourself was a self absorbed, stuck up thing, but now I think you need it to live. If I didn't love myself as much as I did, than there would be no point in living this life. _'Good thing vanity isn't actually a sin.' _I suppress an eye-roll and consider my options. I can either walk away, or take up their offer.

Now this is supposed to be the time where I whack myself in the head and decide that that is a stupid idea. But the more that I think about it, it isn't that awful of an idea. I mean I am still a virgin, do I always want to be a virgin? I don't think so, and my body is defiantly telling me it does not want to be a virgin anymore. Plus, it isn't like there is anyone here to judge me or gossip about me yet. No one really wanted to be around me for a couple years before the world ended. It was probably because they felt bad for me or didn't know what to say. I lost both of my parents, what does one really say to another when that happens? So because of that I didn't get that chance to meet guys, or go on dates.

Now I am here at the end of the world, faced with a deal I never thought i'd ever make. I don't really want to think about this as a deal though. I can't have my first time be because of a deal. So, ill just do it because I may never get another chance again. And I doubt If I say no and then change my mind later they'd be up for it. Any thoughts Fate? No answers so that means she checked out for the time being. Good thing, because I think I am going to surprise these rednecks.

I don't think they actually expect me to accept their offer. I don't think much people would though. But to me, they are so extremely sexy. Their arms are so fucking big, like not even kidding. I want they to wrap around me, to try to hold me down. If they can. But, i'm not sure how to go about this. Maybe, i'll just let Merle tell me how to do it. I bet he would get a real rise out of giving me orders. Even though we both know who's in charge, it is kinda sexy being submissive sometimes.

Merle's arms are still sliding up and down my arms. I lean further into his embrace. He grumbles with satisfaction as his hands wander to my sides, squeezing and massaging my hips. He can feel my decision, but I know I need to give a verbal response. Oh fuck, this is actually fuckin' happening. I can't wait to get under them clothes. '_Wait.' _No, no , no you cannot stop me now. '_That's not what I meant, you should know. They have scars. Lots.' _Okay, duely noted, thanks for the notice. It don't bother me none. I can take a little fucked-up-ness.

"Okay, i'll bite. But for the record, I am doing this because I want to, not because of some deal." I say while turning around in Merle's embrace. I look him in the eyes. His are dark and aroused. He drinks me in. "Will you tell me what to do though, I don't have much experience past hand holding." I say while he grins like a boy of christmas morning.

Before I know it he has lifted me up. My legs wrap around his waist as he walks over to the long chaise extending form the couch that Daryl is intently watching us through his hair. He lays me underneath him, runs his hands through my hair and kisses me with hot desire. His lips send a burning fire through my veins and heats up my core. I am breathless when he releases my lips and turns my head to face Daryl.

His eyes mirror his brothers. I know he is fighting with himself. Trying to decide if this is okay. I lick my lips while connecting my eyes with his. I bite my lip and see he has come to the conclusion that I do actually want this. Him. Them.

"You want him dontcha? Huh my little Hellcat?" Merle whispers loud enough for us both to hear. I nod my head vigorously awaiting my directions. "Well then get over there little girl. Get on your knees in front of him.

I roll off the couch and crawl over the hardwood floor to him. I scoot up in between his legs and rest my hands on his thighs. We both look over to Merle. He smiles knowing that he is in control for the night. Which is just how he likes it. I know he likes to watch. He loves to see Daryl be taking care of, or however he words it in his head. He likes to see his eyes roll back and hear the noise he makes when he is coming. I should be worried about Merle sexual fantasies about his brother, but weirdly I am not. This world isn't what it used to be. And even when it was like it used to be, it wasn't how it as supposed to be. So they found comfort and pleasure wherever they could. That does not bother me one bit.

"Why don't ya get those clothes off baby, give 'im a show." Merle orders while sitting next to his brother.

I smirk and take my hair out of it's holder. I shake it out, letting it fall down to my middle back. Next I kick off my boots and slowly unbuckle my pants. I slide them down my legs to revel my bright, red, lace panties. Merle whistles at the sight. I twirl around giving them the view of my long slender legs . They are silky and smooth and Daryl almost moves a hand out to touch, but stops half way. I lock eyes with him and pull my shirt over my head. I am wearing a matching bra that doesn't do much to cover my protruding flesh. I run my hands up my dragon tattoo that runs up the side of my tummy and squeeze my breasts. I slightly pinch my nipples through the material while throwing my head back and giving off a quiet moan.

"Stop there baby." Merle says. His shirt is opened already and pants hastily unbuttoned. "My Baby Bro here is shy, he is very controlled and won't do nothin' less he knows it's okay. Why don't yah show him it's okay suga. Show him what a good girl ya are. Help 'im get out of his clothes."

I use my unnatural speed to straddle Daryl and being to ride him of his shirt. He stiffens as hands move to mine to stop me. His eyes are full of worry and shame. Oh I see, he doesn't want me to see.

"Scars are nothing to be ashamed of Darling. They are there to prove how capable you are at surviving. Wear them proudly like a badge, not shackles." I say but do not wait for his questions of how I know. I get the first couple of buttons done when I grow frustrated and just rip open his shirt. Buttons go flying and Merle howls with laughter beside us. I wink at Merle and begin my exploration on Daryl's chest. I run my fingers over his pecks and down his abdominal muscles. They are so chiseled and defined. Not from working out in some stuffy gym. But, by being a man, doing whatever man things he does. I grind my pelvis down on his thick hardened cock beneath those jeans. He still has way to many clothes on. I must make some sort of whining noise because Daryl jumps and look to his brother for reassurance.

"She ain't gonna hurtcha right babydoll? She's just impatient that's all. She wants yer dick baby brother. Right Addie girl, ya want to put his hot cock in ya sweet little mouth. Do that fer us baby," I nod at his words and he gestures me to rid Daryl of his pants.

When they are unzipped Daryl lifts his hips for me to pull his pants down all the way. He kicks off them off and readjust his dick. He wears those tight briefs that do not hide a damn thing. Thank you Jesus. But, fuck it looks really long and thick. I'm not sure what even to expect, when I reach up to pull them down. I look up to Daryl for permission and continue my plight to get these fucking things off.

I look at his long, engorged member, and tentatively grasp in it my hand. He groans and Merle palms himself through his jeans. I move my hand up and down once while I inspect this enticing, soft, steel like rod in my hand. The head has a slit that is leaking an almost clear liquid. For some reason I want to know what that taste like. I lock eyes with Daryl while I use my tongue to swipe the liquid away. He groans on contact and tries to drop his head back but Merle has a hand in his hair forcing him to watch me. I take the whole head into my mouth and suck on it with a slight amount of pressure. I use my tongue to swirl around it as I slowly take more in more of him in my mouth.

Daryl is outright gasping as I start to use my hand to massage whatever my mouth cannot reach. I fondle his balls and lick my way down to suck on them. Daryl groans and Merle says something about it being his turn. He pulls me from between Daryl's legs and places me between his. His pants are already around his ankles and his cock I even wider than Daryl's. I am worried about how they are going to fit in me. I am not even sure how they want to do this. I try not to think to much into it as I bring my lips down onto Merles cock. They both tastes so good and I could probably do this all day. I love hearing them groan and moan from the power of my lips. I suck on Merle's dick whole-heartedly.

"Go stand up baby." I do as he says as he swiftly pulls my panties down. Daryl is up behind me unclasping my bra. As soon as he does so, Merle is attached to my left breast as he pulls it into his mouth. My knees almost buckled. If it wasn't for Daryl holding me up, I surely would have fallen. Merle's tongue is working wonders and he nibbles on my nipple sending socks down to my clit. One of Daryl hands is palming and squeezing my other breast as his other hand travels south. His lips are attached to my neck, sucking and leaving marks. He grins and licks me, all they way up to my mouth where he demands entrance. I open my lips for him and his tongue dances with mine. His mouth is different than Merle's. Instead of burning it is electric, buzzing every one of my nerves. I am high off their exploration. I want more. I need more.

"Lay down here baby, Baby brother is gonna show you what else his mouth can do." Merle says.

I comply and lay on the chaise. Daryl, crawl up in between my legs and bluntly begins his work at devouring my pussy. He sucks at my lips and sticks his tongue into my opening repeatedly. He nibbles at my clit and then this burning, pooling sensation is forming low in my tummy. My muscles are squeezing and I feel myself becoming higher on these sensations. I have no words for the feeling his mouth is drawing out of me. Merle moves behind his brother a rubs his back. He is whispering words to him that I cannot hear. Probably egging him on because Daryl begins to work on me more intensely. And then I am falling, crashing, plummeting over this edge I didn't even know existed. It was the most wondrous feeling I have ever felt in my whole entire life.

I come out of my haze and look to find both men engaging in a heated kiss. Merle grabs on to Daryl's penis and starts to slowly work it up and down. Daryl moans into Merle's mouth. I want them both right now, Can I even do that? I don't think they can both fit in this tiny hole. Speaking of, Merle has made his way over to me and is gliding his hand up my thigh. He takes his middle finger and plunges it into my heated pussy. I moan and twist under his ministrations. Daryl's moves to hold me down and silence me with his mouth. But I am too aroused. He has trouble keeping me still when Merle add a second finger.

"Fuck baby bro, If she's like this now than just think how she will be when we fill 'er up. We are gonna have trouble keepin' 'er in place. Good thing there is two of us," He ends his dirty talk with a wink. He slaps the side of my asscheek and adds a thirds finger. My legs are completely opened wide for him now. I return every thrust with a lift of my hips.

When I finally open my eye again both men look a little stunned and frightened by they don't move away. They share a look but continue their work. My eyes must be golden again. It probably happens when I am emotionally aroused. I hope it doesn't bother them too much. I need to do something to anchor Daryl in this. Because he looks like his is thinking about bolting. I bet he has something that turns him wild. I look into his mind to try to find something that will work. I haven't really mastered this skill yet but after a couple moments I start to hear him, 'Fuck her eyes, I gotta stop this. She's too young, way to fuckin' young. We 'ave done to much already...old 'nough to be 'er fuckin' daddy. Don't go there Dixon, don't think bout 'er saying that word.'

Interesting, the quiet Dixon is secretly fucking' kinky as hell. That's fine, I can do the whole daddy kink thing. I sit up and crawl over to him, I try to do so in a cautious manner. His eyes are trailing down my naked body and his forehead wrinkles. He feels so guilty right now, it's practically radiating off of him. I want to take his inhibitions away.

"Daddy," I say while looking at his cock bouncing at my words. I look at his face to see that his eyes have darkened impossibly. They are such a deep blue that Its like getting lost in space when I look into them. I crawl closer and make my way into his lap. I spread my legs and slide my wet pussy up and down his shaft. Soaking him from my leftover orgasm. "Don't you want me Daddy? Cause I want you. I want you to break me in Daddy." I whisper while moving down to kiss up his neck. "I don't want to be a virgin anymore Daddy? Won't you help me?" I practically sing seductively into his ear.

Merle is practically vibrating from anticipation beside us. He wants to see Daryl enjoy and let himself go almost as much as I do. I wiggle around in Daryl's lap and he growls in response.

"Ya sure ya want that baby girl? I might not be able ta stop myself if I start," he rasps out, while holding back with all his might.

"I won't want you to stop, Daddy. Fuck me." I purr out only loud enough for him to hear.

Daryl throws all caution to the wild, grabs ahold of his aching member, and fluidly slide it up into my opening. I hold my breath and tense a bit in response to my hymen being broken. Within a couple seconds the burning resides and I register that Daryl is using all of his being in order to not plunder me right now. I decide I am ready to move so I lift myself up lowly and then unceremoniously slam myself down onto his whole length. He slides with ease due to the profuseness of my wetness. This is the best feeling I have ever felt in my whole life. It is like my inner walls are aching and being soothed by his steel. The feeling of being filled by Daryl Dixon is like no other. Not that I have anything to compare it to. But he hits this most delicious spot that makes me want to mewl. I probably already have.

I barely register that we are moving, until I realize i'm on my back on the chaise, my hands are locked above my by Merle's hand. Daryl is slamming into me and the only sounds to be heard are my moaning and the slapping of skin on skin. I arch my back and relish in the glorious stretching of each penetration. Daryl is sucking on my right breast and Merles handless arm is holding down my waist so I don't buck away with all of my pleasureful withering. I reach that wonderful peak again and just as I am going to release Daryl bites the side of my breast. The pain in pleasure mixed together drives me over into an abyss of pleasure.

Merle is so close to us but could be a mile away because right now it is just Daryl's body and my body slamming together is the most beautiful beat. This is everything I ever wanted in a first time. Okay, maybe I didn't plan on a third person. Daryl's breathing has become accelerated with an impending orgasm. He must motion for his brother to take me, because before I know it Daryl is gone and I am being lifted through the air and planted right onto Merle's erection. Let me tell you, this man is not nearly as controlled as Daryl. He lifts me up and slams me down again and again like I am a fucking weightless sex doll. Maybe to him I am? I could care less right now because Merle pounds into me like he is planning on making me the tenderest meat around. With each connection of our groins, he rotates and grinds his pelvis right into the very core of me.

He is ruthless when it comes to pleasure. He doesn't care if you can't keep up because he will continue otherwise. With every pleasureful noise I make, he hits this amazing jackpot of a spot on my front inner wall. His hand sneaks up my back and tangles into my hair. He yanks my head back and sucks on the tender spot of my neck. I open my eyes and see that Daryl is standing right behind up. Close enough to touch. He pushes us backward and we lay on the couch. I am face to face with Merle and he grins and then bites onto my lower lip. I hear a spitting noise behind me and try to turn my head fully but Merle stops me.

"Ya gonna be a good girl right Baby?" Daryl asks. I nod and all of a sudden Daryl's fucking finger is rubbing around my ass hole.

What the fuck does he think he's doing? Before I get a chance to ask he slide a slick digit in. I squeal and try to move away but all I succeed in is sliding myself up Merle's shaft and eliciting a groan out of him. He shushes me and hold me still. The burning sensation is slowly subsiding, but then he shoves another finger in and scissors them both. I buck and groan while trying to twist out of their grasps.

"Hey, ya said ya were gonna be a good fuckin' girl so stop ya wigglin'. We promise this will feel good okay Suga?" Merle growls out while slapping my ass.

I stop moving, relax as best as I can and lay my head on Merle's chest. He mumbles in approval and rubs my back affectionately. He continues to do so to keep me calm as Daryl adds a third finger. Holy shit, I understand now. He is gonna stick his dick in there. I never really researched sex or whatever, so I am not sure if this is a normal occurrence or a Dixon thing. I find that I am not sure that I care, they said it will feel good and they haven't lied so far. I take a deep breath and wait. Finally his fingers slip out and soon I feel the tip of his head pushing against my puckered hole. I groan as he forced his way through the thick muscles. A few tears escape my eyes, but Daryl's mouth against my shoulder blade soothes me.

I adjust to both of them in me as much as I think I will be able to, so I wiggle around trying to test the waters. And then the Dixon brother break. The both release out a primal growl and lap, suck, bit, and kiss my neck. They move at a slow rhythmic pace to begin with. First Daryl will pull himself almost completely out and then pushes in while Merle pulls out. I have never felt more alive than I am right now. We are all lost in our own world of pleasure, groping and sliding against each other. I don't ever what anything other than this. No man with ever compare to the fucking Dixon brothers. Together, they are a fucking testosterone filled sex team.

I feel movement next to my shoulders and see that Daryl and Merle are forehead to forehead. They breathe each other in and then finally their lips connect. I can tell that they aren't fucking me, they are fucking each other through me as well. The love between them is so strong right now and I feel so empowered to be able to partake in it. Maybe, just maybe they can grow to care for me, as I already care for them.

"How's she feel Baby Brotha?" Merle rasps out.

"Mmm, so tight Merle. So fucking tight. I can feel ya through her." Daryl responds.

"Good." Merle remarks as he pound into me with slightly more force.

I can tell they are both getting close. My orgasm hits me without warning. It is powerful and breath taking. It heightens all of my senses and makes my body tremble. I throw Merle over the edge and he unceremoniously pulls out of me. His dick shudders and then spurts come all our stomachs and chests. His head lulls back and his body releases all tension underneath me. Daryl thrusts twice more into me and then I can feel his penis quake and fill me with his warm seed. He waits a couple of seconds and then pulls his softening member out. And like Merle he releases all of his muscles, lays his chest to my back and nuzzles into my neck. I am perfectly okay right here, right now. Between two people who I hardly know anything about, but yet still feel like our bodies have known each other forever. It is so warm and right being between the two of them. I don't think I even want to leave this Dixon sandwich.


End file.
